road trip part 1 spikes past
by SaD-GuRl666
Summary: sucks , R&R, has sum stuff to do with spikes past , warning part two has m slash and rape of my poor beloved spikeypoo


title:Road trip Author:Lady_Tara Summary: Spike helps again , lots about spikes past  
  
******************* "Spike...May i speak to you alone?" Buffy asked  
  
"What What i wanna know too" dawn said excitiedly ... too much cafeiine  
  
"Yes of course buffy" they made their way into Spike bedroom of the hotel, they had a very large three room suit, Buffy wondered where spike had got the money  
  
"Spike i just wanna thank you" Buffy spoke quietly "Thanks for helping us out, I can pay you back everything and i'll give you a little extra....."  
  
"No thanks Buffy, I'm not in it for the money"  
  
"Then why Spike, Why did you do this? Why did you help us run from Glory?"  
  
"Because i Love you"  
  
"Spike please don't start"  
  
"No, Really, I Love you and the lil bit" he paused "I love you as if you were my own family"  
  
Buffy was touched she didn't know what to say Suddenly she couldn't take it, she broke down crying "Oh Spike, What are we gonna do?, How did we get in this mess? and you've been right there beside us the whole time"  
  
"My plesure, Slayer, I love being with you and bitty buffy"  
  
"I said all those mean things to you , You're not beneath me Spike, and you ARE a man , You've got a good heart , even for being evil, you're pretty damn nice ....and Smart ...and even, kinda, maybe a little....good looking"  
  
"BUFFY!" Dawn appeared in the doorway , Buffy groaned "I Can't believe you, I thought we made it clear I SAW HIM FIRST!!!" Spike laughed at her comment, she must have forgot he was still there. Dawn stormed up to her bedroom in mock fury, really she was actually quite amused that they were finally getting along  
  
"Spike, Um , i think i'm gonna go take a shower , kay?"  
  
"Want some company?"  
  
"spike" buffy groaned hitting his shoulder lightly  
  
"Just Kidding" she smiled at him and headed upstairs towards the bathroom  
  
************************  
  
Dawn sat on her bed and turned on the lamp , opened her diary and began to write  
  
Dear diary Spike and buffy are finally getting along Yeah i Know, i kinda had a major crush on him, but ya know they are so made for each other. she actually called him good looking today, good looking? more like hot sexy oh my god mm mmm look at his abs kinda good looking. Anyways I wonder where Spike got all the money, He's been treating Us like royalty. I wish Buffy and Spike would just get over whatever it is holding them back and except that they are made for each other so we can be a big happy family. Oh it's raining , I'm tired so im gonna go to bed  
  
-Dawn Dawn put down her paper and pen and rested her head on her pillow and just fell asleep to the sound of the rain ******************  
  
"Rise and Shine lil bit"  
  
"HuH"  
  
"Its Breakfast"  
  
"We got room servive?"  
  
"No I cooked"  
  
"HAHA Thats too Funny, Hey Buffy" She called and buffy came into the room dressed to kill in a gold halter top and black leather pants " Spike cooked!!"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but laugh Spike just pouted acting hurt "Hey I can cook!" He insisted  
  
"And i suppose when you were alive you wanted to be a chef?" Dawn asked  
  
"No"  
  
"then what did you wanna be?"  
  
"Yeah Spike tell us about when you were a human"  
  
"well.....ok, I wanted to be a poet mostly, but if i didn't make i living with that, i Had a PHD , i was gonna be a doctor"  
  
"You had a PHD???" Dawn asked in amazment Spike just smiled  
  
"Yup"  
  
"did you have any brothers or sisters?" buffy asked  
  
"Why Yes i did" .. "I had many brothers and sisters They were mostly Stepbrothers and sisters though, Except Sarah"  
  
"Cool" Buffy said "What happened to your father?"  
  
"They got a divorce, me mum was gonna divorce my step-dad also , but ..... it didn't really work out"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well my mum and my dad got divorced when i was young so i knew my stepdad for a long time, almost all my life, and about a month after they got married, he started...." spike took a deep un-needed breath "He started beating her ......then Me But never the other kids"  
  
"Oh my god spike im so sorry" "Oh my gosh spike , thats horrible" Dawn and Buffy both said their sympathy;s  
  
"So anyway, Eventually one day he decided he wanted me dead so , he came after me with his shot gun, i was hiding in the closet at the time and i heard a bang and then the door slam i knew he was gone so i came out to see if mum was ok,...... she wasn't , he had killed her "  
  
Both Buffy and Dawn reached out and gave him a big hug to show their sympathy , they both couldn't believe it , spike had tears in his eyes  
  
"I Grabbed a Fire poker and when he came home he had the shotgun and this time he was coming after me, so when he rounded a corner i came up behind him, he turned around to quik , shot me in the shoulder , but i hit him , it was a struggle , i didn't kill him but it was enough to knock him out then go to get help"  
  
Buffy and Dawn both had tears in their eyes and spike was practically crying  
  
"I'm so sorry spike"  
  
"S'ok it's all in the past , sides , you didn't kill me mum, same thing hapenned with angelus... only worse"  
  
"What do ya mean, spike ?" Dawn asked  
  
"Thats a whole other story nibblet... Breakfast?"  
  
they all sat down to enjoy their meal in silence while buffy tried to come to terms how spike had to go though that and what did he mean 'same thing happened with angelus'  
  
  
  
to be continued...... 


End file.
